The Nine Hard Months
by Kitsukara
Summary: The whole team working at the Shibuya Psychic Research  talking about Mai's nine months of Pregnancy. Naru x Mai   HIATUS
1. Chapter 1  How to tell him

**The Nine Hard Months.**

**Summary: **The whole team working at SPR talking about Mai's nine months of Pregnancy. Naru x Mai

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters in any way! **

One more thing! Naru, Mai and the rest are in their twenties.

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'._

Chapter 1- How to tell him...

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V<p>

The whole team was sitting in the waiting room, as we waited for a client to arrive. Since Naru and I had yet to find a babysitter for our 3 months old child, it was here with us at the office. Everyone was chitchatting with boring subjects such as ghosts who were previously exercised, some of the drama that was happening, and more usual topics. Ayako, Bou-san, John, Lin, Masako and Yasu, were all present.

Ayako turned around and handed me over my child, which she had been holding for quite a while. "Hey, since we're waiting, let's talk about when Mai was pregnant!" Exclaimed the older woman with red hair .She turned around and added. "Since you're the mother, you may start!"

Oh brother, I felt like this was going to be a long wait. I let out a small sigh, as I didn't want her to hear me.

'_Fine, I guess there is no way out of this'_ "Oh, right. Well, it all started when I..."

**:::**

I had just exited the bathroom, as Naru arrived and asked "Again? Maybe we should go see a doctor about this." Now, he had a worried expression marking his face.

I let out a sigh of exasperation. I had been vomiting for the past 2 weeks during the morning. I sure know that wasn't normal!

"I guess we could go..."I added.

Naru pulled me in a tight hug. "I just hope you're alright" He then kisses me on the cheek and leaves to go make an appointment at the doctor's.

I had about an idea of what was happening. '_Perhaps I should tell him I think I'm pregnant... No! He wouldn't believe me, would he?'_ I walk towards the kitchen to make Naru his usual tea. _'I guess we'll both know if I am carrying a baby after the appointment.'_

"Hey, is anything wrong?" he asks, while standing by the door frame. "You've been thinking for a long time now"

"Oh, it's nothing. Oh and here's your tea!" I said handing him over his cup._ 'That was a close one!'_

He sits down at the kitchen table. I join him by sitting beside him.

"Oh Mai, you're appointment is in an hour." My husband told me while taking a sip of his tea.

**: An Hour Later:**

"Shibuya, Shibuya Mai." One of the nurses announced.

I got up and walked towards her and Naru followed.

"Right this way" She gestured as she walked in the hallways of the big hospital. Once we arrived at the proper room, she made us enter and made me sit down on the bed. Naru sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Alright, the doctor should be here any minute now." She said and exited the room, leaving only the two of us alone.

We waited patiently for the doctor to arrive. A couple of minutes later, a tall man wearing glasses and holding a writing board, came towards me.

"Hello, I will be your doctor for this appointment. Could you please tell me what is troubling you?" he asked, pulling out a pen from the pocket of his shirt.

"Well, I have been very tired lately, crave certain types of food and get sick usually only in the morning." I explained.

The doctor was writing something on his board before he turned around and asked me, "May I please take a blood sample?"

"Sure" I replied.

He took out a needle in a box close to his desk and took the sample of blood. "I will be back with the results shortly."

**: 10 minutes later:** _(Okay, I don't know how long this usually takes. If you know, please let me know)_

The doctor came back in, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Congratulations! You are pregnant Shibuya Mai."

'_Oh boy… I don't want to see Naru's reaction with what he said just now.' _I turn around slowly and shift uncomfortably. He had a shocked expression, which you almost never see. He pulled me in a tight hug and whispered, "We're going to be parents!"

I also hugged him tightly.' _At least he's happy!_ '

Once he let me go, he also had a smile plastered on his face, probably bigger than mine.

**: Later that night:**

"Mai, you realise that it will be dangerous for you and the child if you go on cases, right?" Naru asked, concerned.

I looked at him, surprised. '_Of course! I had forgotten about that! '_"Yes, but I still wish to help you as much as I can, even when I am in my third trimester."

Naru hesitated. "Well, as long as you don't push yourself to hard Mai."

"Right!" I replied happily.

I was so glad he was still going to help me go on the cases.

:::

"That is how we learned I was pregnant" I said, happy now that I had done giving my share of the story.

I also just now noticed that Naru was not in the room. '_He must be doing paper work in his office.'_

That's also a good thing since he wouldn't want me to announce his soft side to everyone. I giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" Asked Masako while turning to take the child from my arms.

"Oh, nothing." I replied with a smile.

"Alright, my turn next! Said the girl with the short black hair.

* * *

><p>Can't believe this turned out better than I imagined. Please don't forget to R &amp; R! I really appreciate it. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write and post the second chapter.<p>

This is also the second time I try writing a fanfiction. The other one wasn't good, so I discontinued it and deleted it. But, this is my first attempt at Ghost Hunt, and I hope I finish it. If this story goes smoothly, I also plan on making a sequel for when the child grows up and help out. What do you think?

I also thank my dear friends for all their support and ideas in writing this fanfiction. I even appreciate the craziest of your ideas. :3

See you later everyone, with a second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2  The Announcement

**Summary: **The whole team working at SPR talking about Mai's nine months of Pregnancy. Naru x Mai

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters in any way! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'._

**P.S: In this chapter, Masako is obviously not very friendly. Please note that her current temper and hatred is needed for the story plot! You will see why later! But I must say that I really like Masako as a character, I don't hate her.**

Chapter 2- The Announcement

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

"Alright, my turn next! Said the girl with the short black hair.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the story so far. They all turned their attention to Masako, as she was going to talk about her side of the story.

"I might not have been so please about it at first but..."

:::

**Mai's Pregnancy status:** Around her second month

Masako's P.O.V

Naru and Mai had gathered everyone in the waiting room of SPR. Mai told me over the phone she had something very important to say, but I had to come to this 'Meeting'.

Once I had arrived, I did not expect to see everyone gathered together here. It must have been ages since the last time I so the hole team together.

"So, what's the important thing you have to tell us?"Asked Bou-san, the monk.

Mai sat down on the couch beside mine, with Naru by her side. After seeing this, I grunted as silently as possible.

"Well, Naru and I are going to have a child. I am pregnant." The woman with short brown hair announced.

"Oh my god!" squealed Ayako, running over to give her good friend Mai a hug.

"That's great!" Bou-san added, also wanting to give a bear hug to Mai.

But one thing was sure. I was not happy with the news_. 'How could I of lost Naru to her? What's so special about her? I still had hope, even after their marriage. But after I heard her say this, I was pissed. Damn it! How could he have done that to me, a great psychic woman? Naru was supposed to be mine!'_

I got up unhappily, and exited the room. I had no intention of congratulating them or even talk to them. My life was currently over.

Once I had gotten home, I started crying on my bed. I didn't currently want to know anything about anyone.

:::

**: 3 Weeks Later:**

I had been called by Naru, as he requested my assistance in a new case he decided to take. I wanted to refused, after what he did to me. _'But, if I could get any closer to him, that would be great!'_

I was the first to arrive. I sat and waited patiently on the couch, for the rest of the team.

I heard light footsteps. I turned around, and noticed Mai had entered the room and was coming towards me with a tray of hot tea.

She sat down beside me. "Would you like some tea Masako?"

Anything that was touched by her might have been dangerous or contaminated. Who knows what she had put in there?

"Oh no, I'm not thirsty. I drank some water just before arriving here." I said as a matter of fact.

"Alright, that's fine" She replied, smiling at me and putting the cup she was handing me back on the tray.

When she sat down, I noticed a small bump that had formed in her stomach. _'So they really weren't kidding'_ I thought silently for myself.

I heard another pair of footsteps and noticed it was Naru this time. _'He's probably coming to check on Mai. This is my chance!'_ When he came closer, I tapped on the empty seat beside me on the couch. He didn't even look at me. He sat down beside his wife, like it was the most natural thing in his life. If I wouldn't of known how to control my emotions, my face would have been pretty disgusting by now.

I let out a silent grunt. _'Perhaps I'll have a better chance at seducing him next time I think of something.'_

"Masako, could you please go get me the paperwork I forgot?" asked Naru.

I noticed he had his arm around Mai's shoulders and she was resting her head on his chest. After seeing this, I got up and marched fast towards Naru's office, to get what he requested.

**: A Few Minutes Later:**

By the time I had found the papers he asked for, and came back to the waiting room, everyone in the team was there, even the client.

I handed his paper over to him and sat back down at the only available place left, beside John. When I sat down, he smiled at me.

"Everyone's here." announced Naru to the client.

**: A Few Hours Later:**

After the client was gone, I noticed Naru left for his office, with the information he previously wrote down on his papers.

Ayako was now fussing over Mai and hugging her excessively.

"What do you think about going shopping before the next case? We could go looking at baby clothes and toys! It's going to be so much fun." The woman with the long red hair asked as she was barely letting her friend breathe.

I had lost interest in their conversation, as it involved Mai and her baby. _'Wait a second! I just thought of a great Idea to get Naru to finally notice and acknowledge me.' _The plan will go perfectly!

**: Later That Night: **

It was getting late and I had to leave work. Now was the perfect chance to make my genius plan work!

"I'm leaving now!" I said, with a fake smile.

I made sure that Naru was close to the exit. He was, so everything was according to plan! I then waited to minutes, went down the stairs of the building and started crying, as if I had hurt myself, falling from the stairs. He would think I of fallen down the stairs like in most of the cases when I got possessed.

I heard a pair of footsteps running towards me. Once it came close enough for me to see, I noticed it wasn't Naru but more like John.

"Masako! Are you all right?" yelled the short blond man running towards me.

'_Crap! What am I supposed to do now?'_

I got up and fake limped over to him and added "I'm all right. I'll be going home now."

"Not in this condition! Why don't you go call a taxi or something?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." _'Of course I would be fine, since I faked hurt myself'_

"Oh no, I insist!" He said with a big smile.

:::

"And that was how I rode back home in John's car. " I finished.

Bou-san started laughing hysterically. The rest joined in soon, even Lin had a smirk on his face. I was blushing so much. I was probably red like a tomato. I turned to Mai and she just smiled at me.

Ayako walked up to me and took the child. "Now, my turn, the best turn of all!"

* * *

><p>Yay! Done the second chapter! I can't believe I was able to write this! :D I have a great chapter 3 coming, even better than the first and second. It's going to be so intense! I've got all the ideas and probably will finish writing it in a couple of days. But, I'll post it as soon as I can!<p>

Please don't forget to R & R!

Oh yeah, Masako used to not like Mai but she's great friends with her now! I don't hate her**. It's just that her temper is currently VERY important to the story!** You'll see why later! ;P

The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the third chapter!

Thank you so much for the review and I thank everyone who is following this story! ^^ You guys made my day!


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping

**Summary: **The whole team working at SPR talking about Mai's nine months of Pregnancy. Naru x Mai

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters in any way! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'._

**P.S: I will only release the next chapter after 5 reviews!**

Chapter 3- Shopping, shopping and more shopping!

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Ayako returned to her seat with the child in her arms. She sat beside Bou-san, her husband. "Remember when Masako said she heard me ask Mai to go shopping? Well, I'll start my story off, a week after that, as it is when we actually went..."

:::

**Mai's Pregnancy Status:** 3rd Month

Ayako's P.O.V

I had just knocked on the door to Naru and Mai's house. I was waiting for her to answer. We were going to go shop for the baby! I just couldn't wait!

The door opened up and a petite woman with short brown hair answered. You could notice the small bump on her stomach now.

She smiled and gestured for me to come in. "Please enter! I just have to go get my purse." She added, as she raced upstairs.

"What did I say about running?" I heard a lower voice, one that belonged to a man which was coming from the kitchen. _'Naru, the overprotective father' _I thought and silently laughed. Never thought I would be hearing him saying stuff like that!

A few seconds later, Mai came back in the entrance, now walking as she didn't want to worry her husband. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no, don't worry!" I replied.

We left their house, and started walking towards our destination.

**: Once arrived Downtown: **

Mai and I entered our first boutique, a shop of clothes for pregnant woman. I saw Mai look trough some clothes for pregnant woman in their third trimester.

I walked over to her and said "That'll be you soon!"

She looked at me and blushed slightly. She was holding this beautiful pink shirt with purple flowers as its motif.

"Do you think Naru would like this?" She asked, shyly.

"Of course he would! It's gorgeous!" I added, with glee.

She picked it up and looked through some more of the clothe racks. She looked at some of the dresses and shirts as if they were treasures. _'I would've never guessed Mai was a person who loved to shop. Perhaps I should bring her more often, as her husband probably doesn't want her out of his sight often. But he had agreed with this shopping day because he knew she was obviously safe with me.'_

She ended up buying a few shirts, and a cute light dress. Everything she had picked out was either cute or beautiful.

After we came out of the store, I asked her "Would you like to go eat soon?"

She answered by nodding vigorously.

**: After eating at a good restaurant:**

"That cake and ice cream sure were delicious!" Mai said with a cheerful tone.

"Yes, they indeed were" I agreed. I knew since she was pregnant, she would eat more and would crave sweets. I was right, because she had ate those deserts very quickly.

"Which store would you like to go at now?" I asked her, wanting her to pick the next shop.

"I'm not sure. There are too many I want to go too." She said blushing again.

She was adorable. I laughed and smiled at her.

"Alright, come on." I said.

We went in a few jewelery stores. None of us bought anything in those, because they were obviously very expensive.

After, we went in a baby store, as we looked at the adorable clothing. I was sure Mai would die of overload cuteness. She was almost squealing, something we wouldn't see her doing very often. She looked at a few baby pajamas. She really seemed to like the yellow one with a tiny giraffe on the front. She kept looking at it. Mai finally picked it up and decided to buy it.

We then proceeded through the toy section. She picked up a few teething toys and some stuffed animals.

"I should ask Naru to come and buy this!" She exclaimed while pointing at a cute crib.

I nodded and kept looking at different cribs. _'Mai's definitely enjoying this.'_

Once we exited the store, we must of had at least bought 5 bags of baby merchandise.

**: Around nine o'clock: **

It was getting pretty dark and we had bought lots of things. I think we were ready to be heading back home.

"Let's go home. You must be pretty tired after all that walking. Naru will scold me if I keep you too long away from him. He's probably worried about you right now." I said half laughing at the fact the narcissist Naru became the soft worrywart person he was now._ 'He doesn't show it to anyone but Mai though. I just happened to see that hidden side of him a few times.'_

"Right! I am getting pretty tired. Naru's probably fussing over the fact I'm not back yet as you said." She said, laughing as well. She then yawned.

I giggled and we started walking home. We stopped in front of a public restroom. I entered and Mai waited for me outside. I was cleaning my hands when I suddenly heard a loud thump. I raced outside, turned to the left in the alley, towards the direction of the weird noise. I noticed that Mai was pinned to a wall by someone dressed all in black. He was covering her mouth, to prevent her from screaming for help. I ran over to her but I suddenly felt someone creeping behind me. I turned around and saw a tall man. I didn't have time to react as he held me against the wall, the same way the other creep was restraining Mai.

Mai was struggling, trying to get out of the man's grip. I was trying to free myself as well in order to go help her. I noticed she was crying and letting out small cries with difficulty because of the gloved hand covering her mouth.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, attempting to bite the shady man who was holding me. It didn't work because he foresaw the attack and kicked me in the stomach, causing me to gasp and attempt to breath. _'Crap! Naru's really going to kill me now if something happens to his child and wife! Shit! How do I get out of this situation? As long as the man doesn't kick Mai in the stomach or she would really be in trouble!'_

"A fine woman indeed" said the man that had Mai. He was studying her from head to toe. He was touching her, and making her very uncomfortable. She was struggling as much as she could.

"Would you perhaps be pregnant?" He added while pulling out a knife out of his pocket and raised it to her neck.

* * *

><p>This is actually going pretty good. The story is going more smoothly than I expected it too. I'm really glad!<p>

I'm not very nice am I? I'm leaving you guys on a cliff hanger! :P I'm currently working on the next chapter but, I have a condition before posting it. **I must receive at least 5 reviews before posting it!**

So, I'm waiting for your reviews. R & R please!

And, I thank all the people who added this story to their alert list, the ones who favourite it, all the readers and especially **EVERYONE **who reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 The Rescue

**Summary: **The whole team working at SPR talking about Mai's nine months of Pregnancy. Naru x Mai

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters in any way! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'._

**P.S: I will only post the next chapter after 10 reviews! (Also, read at the bottom for more info)**

Chapter 4- The Rescue?

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's Pregnancy Status: 3 Months<strong>

Someone's P.O.V

I heard some screaming!_ 'What was that?' _I thought, silently. _'How did I get here again? Oh that's right_...'

:::

Flashback

"I've got to go make sure Mai's alright!" I heard another voice at the end of the line say. It was obviously Naru, worrying sick for his pregnant wife.

"Where is she and why are you worrying?" I answered with no expression in my voice at all.

"Well, Mai went out shopping with Ayako. She went early this morning, and she still didn't return. It's getting very dark and it doesn't help she's pregnant either." He said, with an extremely worried tone.

'_Naru doesn't show his real emotions in front of anyone except Mai and me' _

"So, I'm guessing you want me to come and help you look for them?"

"Right."

I silently sighed, knowing they would be alright.

:::

End Flash Back

'_Of course! That's why I'm here!' _ I shrugged, yet again. Here I am with Naru, walking on the streets in town looking for his friend's wife and naturally, his wife.

"Naru, did you hear that noise just now?" I stated, wondering if he did.

"Yeah, it sounded like yelling. Should we go check it out just in case?" He said, stiffening.

"That would be a good Idea."

We ran as fast as we could towards the source of the yelling. We turned a few corners and ran down a few blocks because we had to make detours in order to get to the noise. There were no streets connecting directly to the source of the screaming.

Once we had gotten to the side of the alley, we both started panting because we ran for a good 10 minutes. We turned the corner and got into the alley. Can you then guess what we seen? Naru's wife Mai, with a man dressed in black, holding a knife to her throat threatening to kill her.

Naru's face expression changed dramatically after that. Fear, anger, sadness, all the bad emotions you can think of were being displayed all at once.

"Noll, calm down! You'll use your PK and might end up hurting Mai!" I yelled, as the ground around us started shaking.

The men dressed in black turned around, still holding firmly the women who were their hostages.

"What do you want?" Said the one holding Mai

"Get the hell out of here or we'll kill both of you!" Said the other one

"NARU! LIN!" Yelled out Mai, almost covered by crying

In an instant, all I saw was Naru running up to the man holding his wife, punching him hardly. He loudly fell on the floor. Naru ran up to his wife, giving her a bear crushing hug.

"What about me!" Yelled Ayako

Since I had spiritual powers as an Onmyoji, I couldn't use them on humans. Before other one could even realise what was happening to his partner, I also sent him flying. Once she was set free, Ayako escaped and ran out of the Alley.

"Naru, get your wife and Ayako out of here. I'll take care of the rest" I said calmly.

He grabbed the hand of his wife and ran out, following Ayako.

:::

"Lin, don't continue that part of the story. Please move on! We don't want to remember what you did to those men." Said Ayako, with a horrified look

"Alright then.."

:::

**: 2 Weeks Later:**

2 weeks passed since that incident. I'm sure Mai must find this hell, because Noll hasn't left her side since then.

Naru had assigned me a bunch of paperwork. Ever since that client came, I've been getting all the boring stuff like usual. We would be going to the client's house in a week. I pulled out my laptop and started typing the work that had to be done.

'_I'm probably going to be here for the rest of the night...'_

To my surprise, Madoka came in the office and walked towards me. "Would you like any help for all that paperwork? "

"That would not be necessary." I said, not wanted to be pitied or helped

She then turned around to face me and gave me a big goofy grin. "Give me that pile over there. I'll organize them"

I was not in the mood to argue with her. I handed her the huge pile of paperwork on my right.

:::

**: The next day:**

I fell asleep on my desk. I never fell asleep at work before! Madoka was gone and all the paperwork was properly arranged.

I got up and checked the clock and noticed it was 9. When I walked out of my office to go in the waiting room, I realized Mai was sitting on one of the couches, reading a magazine and drinking tea. I took my laptop and started typing, hoping she wouldn't notice and tell Noll that I fell asleep while working yesterday.

"Hello Lin!" She said, smiling

"Hi" I replied slowly

She laughed. I know that she knows my little secret. Mai just turned back to her reading.

After a few minutes, she got up and exited the room, and walked in Naru's office.

Since we didn't have the case till another 6 days, it would be quite calm at work today; paperwork for me, reading for Noll and tea making for Mai.

"Mai, don't get up and make me tea. You need your rest! Don't overwork yourself." I heard Naru say

I heard Mai let out a loud sigh and walking back.

'_I guess no tea making for Mai today!' _I thought, correcting my last statement.

She lied down and watched the ceiling. I continued typing, mostly for nothing as I was keeping myself occupied.

After a few minutes, I noticed she fell asleep. I could also remark the bump that had grown over the last 3 months. Who would guess that Oliver Davis would become a father? Never mind get a wife!

:::

"That was great Lin!" The woman with the red hair exclaimed, surprised by my story

She walked over to me and took the infant. She stopped in front a blond man and handed him over the baby.

* * *

><p>Geez! This was an extremely hard chapter to write. After the rescue, I couldn't think up of anything to write. So, thank you for enduring my whining and for helping me my good friend! (You know who you are)<p>

Also, I thank you all for the reviews**. But, I'm not writing the next chapter before I get 10 reviews**. But, I don't know how fast I'm going to write the next chapter! I've got a lot of homework, evaluations but I'm working on something big; school elections. Because of that and the fact I've got lots of oral presentations to make, I won't be able to write as much. I'll try to update it by the end of next week, but I don't know if I can. **If I get at least 15 reviews, I'll hurry up and try to actually meet the deadline I gave myself.**

Thank you all for the support and reviews! You guys make my day when I see that popping up in my inbox! :D

Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5 The First Case

**Summary: **The whole team working at SPR talking about Mai's nine months of Pregnancy. Naru x Mai

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters in any way! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'._

**P.S: Please R & R! I really need support! The more I get, the faster I'll write the next chapter.**

Chapter 5- First Case

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's Pregnancy Status: Around 4 Months<strong>

John's P.O.V

I looked out of the car window, observing the scenery unfolding before my eyes. I let out a deep sigh.

"We're almost there." stated the taxi driver. Unfolding in the horizon was a small isolated house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. A few minutes later, we pulled in the drive way. I came out of the car, handed the driver his money and said "Thanks mate!" He casually smiled at me "No problem!" He left and I got ready to enter the house.

There were already cars parked in the yard, so I guessed most of the team members were already here. I knocked on the front door and a petite woman answered. She gestured for me to enter. As I entered, a small child came down the stairs, looking excited. "More friends are here mommy?" The mother picked up her daughter and smiled. "Yes. This is..."

She didn't have time to finish what she was going to say before I said "I'm John." I pulled out my hand from beneath the coat I was holding and waved at the small child. She smiled and motioned for her mother to let go of her. After the little girl was out of her mother's arms, she gently pulled on the sleeve of my shirt. "Come! Let's go see the other friends!" She tugged lightly, and I followed.

The little girl brought me into the living room. It seemed quite crowded with everyone there. "Over here!" she exclaimed, while patting an empty seat on a blue couch. I followed, sitting down beside her.

"Hi John!" said an excited red haired woman waving. She was sitting on the other side of the room beside Bou-san.

"Well hello Ayako." I replied to the greeting of the shrine maiden, with a warm smile.

The whole team was already all here. _'They were probably waiting for me'_ I felt bad, for making them wait patiently. I examined my friends in the room. Ayako and Bou-san were sitting on a love seat that was behind a coffee table that was right in front of me. On my left was a nice cozy couch which Naru and Mai were occupying and on the very silent right corner was Masako, looking at her feet and Lin right beside her, typing on his laptop, both sitting on lazy boys. Oh! I had almost forgotten the little girl beside me. I turned to look at her and said "What's your name?" She looked at me with bubbly happy eyes. "It's Sarah"

A few minutes later, the lady that had previously greeted me at the entrance came into the living room. "Hello. I believe everyone is here?" she asked, looking over at Naru. "Yes. Please explain to the rest of us what troubling you. " he replied bluntly. The woman turned around to her daughter and whispered something in her ear. Sarah got up and left, with a disappointed look on her face.

"Well, it's been a hard past couple of months because we just moved here. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, but we can now confirm that it isn't my mind playing tricks on me in order to scare the living hell out of my daughter and me. At first, we kept hearing beating sounds on the doors during the night. A few days later, that's when we started to hear painful screaming that seems to belong to a young child, which also occurred during the night. Sarah, my daughter told me she kept hearing a voice, threatening to beat her up if she didn't do what it ordered. I have also heard this voice. It orders me to serve it as well. They have been threatening to abuse my daughter if I didn't do everything precisely as it commanded. The only member of our family who hasn't been hearing the voice is my husband. He does recall hearing the loud noises during the night and the screaming, though." The woman explained, with a scared and pained expression marking her face.

"Have you been doing what the voice asks you to do?" asked Naru. With the tone he was using, it seemed he was in deep thought. "Yes, my daughter and I both have been doing what it commands us to execute." she replied, with a serious tone. Naru only nodded slightly, looking straight into the eyes of the lady. "Has anyone been hurt, or has anything been broken or damaged?" The dark haired man asked as he continued his investigation. "Yes... My daughter appears to have cuts and bruises on her arms and legs." She replied sadly. Almost instantly after that statement, I noticed Mai, lacing her hand with Naru's. After his wife's actions, his peaceful expression changed instantly into an angry one. I turned back to face the woman, who also seemed to have noticed the sudden movement of the brown haired girl. She had a concerned look on her face "Is there anything wrong?" Bou-san just shifted in his seat while saying playfully "Oh, he's just worried for his pregnant wife."

That's when Naru's glaring eyes fell upon the monks'. Proud of the reaction the younger man gave him, Bou-san just giggled lightly. The woman looked at Mai's slightly bulging stomach and smiled. I remarked the slight blush creeping on the brown haired woman face as she was looking down at her belly, placing her hands on it. Naru wrapped his arm around her protectively, still sending daggers with his glare at the monk. I let out a small sigh at the usual behavior of my possessive narcissist friend.

"Anyway, do you know what caused to anger this so called voice and making it hurt Sarah?" continued Naru, with a slight hint of annoyance forming into his voice. "Well, the voice was saying insulting things about my daughter but especially about my husband. I then used back some words in order to express my anger. I'm guessing this is what caused it to decide to hurt my daughter." She chocked on most the words because she started crying halfway through her explanation. "It's my fault she got all bruised up." she continued.

I slightly deposed my arm on her shoulder in order to cheer her up. I looked over to the pregnant young girl and her husband to see what they thought about this. Mai's eyes had also started to redden and water. Naru was rubbing her back in order to cheer her up.

"Where's your husband?" I decided to ask, trying to change the conversation. It seemed to have changed her mind off the previous question because the lady looked in my direction. "Well, he's working. He works almost every day and is gone most nights." She answered my question. Her expression seemed to get even sadder as she was getting ready to finish what she had to say. "He's never there for Sarah!"

'_Oh boy! Bad move!'_ I made her in an even worst state than she was before. I should have asked something else... too late now. Masako seemed to have noticed the panicking look on my face and added "It's awfully quiet. Do you think Sarah is all right?"

Everyone turned to look at the woman. "She's a calm and sweet child. You don't hear her most of the time. She's all..."

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence because a shrilling painful scream was herd throughout the entire house. That scream definitely belonged to Sarah.

* * *

><p>Yay! Fifth chapter completed! Sorry for not updating this fanfiction. I didn't have time and I had a small author block... I hope you all forgive me!<p>

I won't be updating for a while since I'll be really busy with a Halloween presentation were putting up for the school. We already started it today! I also have tests to study for during the next week. Ughhh! Stupid school!

I hope you don't mind that I used your name in there Sarah! I had no idea what name to put until your name popped up in my mind because I was planning to call you... Oh well, you're in a fanfiction!

Please R & R! The more I get, the faster I'll update!


	6. Chapter 6 Protect and Fight

**Summary: **The whole team working at SPR talking about Mai's nine months of Pregnancy. Naru x Mai

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters in any way! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'._

**P.S: Please R & R! I'm asking 5 reviews in order to post the next chapter.**

Chapter 6- Protect and Fight

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's Pregnancy Status: around 4 Months<strong>

Mai's P.O.V

I heard a noise coming from behind me. I turned around to look. Much to my surprise, it was my husband Naru, coming out of his office. He walked towards the couch I was occupying, and sat in the empty seat beside me. I looked at him, puzzled because he usually locked himself up all day and night in that office of his.

He remarked that I was looking at him, so he gave me a warm smile while no one noticed him. He leaned forwards, and whispered "What is the gang up too now?" His warm breath tickled my ear and I let out a small giggle. My cheeks turned from white to a colorful shade of pink. By this time everyone turned around to notice the new member sitting beside me. "Hum... we're talking about my 9 months of pregnancy" I simply said out softly. Now that everyone was watching us, that smile was gone and he simply let out a small nod.

Ayako, still bursting with energy, took the baby from John's hands and handed it over to Bou-san. He crossed his arms. "I don't want it right now! I've got a good juicy story for her next month! Why not give it to Naru?" the older man said with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Great idea!" the woman exclaimed, as she gave the proud father his own child. _'Hmm... I wonder how Naru will react to this'_ I wondered. I noticed his cheeks suddenly lighting up a notch of pink. He let out a deep sight and started...

:::

Naru's P.O.V

Sarah's scream was suddenly heard through the entire room.

It's as if the whole team had springs under their feet. They all jumped up and darted upstairs where the source of the commotion was. My co-worker John was the most worried of the gang. His face went from a normal pink shade to white as a ghost.

"Mai, stay here with Miss Melissa. You'll probably be safer with her here and you can protect her that way." I ordered, with a strict voice.

Mai just nodded slowly and Melissa started crying. "Don't you worry; I'll protect your child Sarah." I said almost as soft as a whisper. Before getting up to leave the two women, I let out my pregnant wife a smile. _"With that taken care of, I can continue working on this case without worrying"_ I told myself with a hint of satisfaction. I darted towards the staircase that would lead me to the child in distress.

**: Upstairs : **

I was looking for the room everyone was located in. I was silently walking through the hallway, the floor creaking beneath the weight of my feet. The last door had small stickers indicating the little girl's name with a cute flowery design._ 'So this is it'_

I opened the door, and started walking towards the rest of the group. On the little pink bed located in the middle of the bedroom, were Sarah and John. The little girl was crying crocodile tears and the blond man was slowly rubbing her back and whispering her quiet words in order to calm her down. I decided to just stand and wait for her to be done her whimpering.

**: 10 Minutes later :**

"Get up" I said, snapping because I was really getting impatient. The little girl looked at me with a scared expression marked on her face. She did as I asked. "Where does it hurt and what happened exactly?" I continued, a little more calmly this time. She just pointed at her neck where you could clearly see the red hand prints that were made on her fragile neck. "The voice... It commanded me to chase you all away... If I wouldn't do what it told me it would hurt me, which it did." Sarah replied, trying not to choke while crying and attempting to explain to me the situation.

Suddenly, the whole room went cold. I looked around to try to spot and see the spirit haunting this house. John clutched the little brown haired girl close to his chest. "It's here." I growled. By this time, the rest of the team was also on their guards.

"Sssarah! How could disobey me like this! You even talked to them about me! What a bad girl you were!" The shrilling voice let out, almost hissing like a snake. I just saw a light rushing towards the little girl and stabbing her through the legs. Lots of red blood was trickling down her stab wounds. The blond haired man just watched as Sarah was griping on his shirt and crying loudly.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled out angrily. "Lin!"

The black haired man yelled out the incantation and then, the evil spirit disappeared. The temperature of the room returned to normal. I looked over at my assistant Lin and nodded approvingly of his job well done. He answered my gesture by nodding back. "The spirit will be dormant for a while. So we must stay on our guards". Lin continued.

Sarah fell flat on the bed. She was unconscious.

The whole team started to walk back where to headquarters, where the two women sat in silence, waiting patiently.

**: Back downstairs :**

"Sarah, my baby girl!" The mother of the child let out, sobbing as loud as her daughter after noticing the stab wound the spirit had inflicted. I watched as Melissa ran towards the kitchen to go get the first aid kit. John sat the unconscious Sarah on the couch.

I walked up to my now crying wife and crouched down. I wrapped my strong arm around her waist and protruding belly. I kissed her lightly on the head. "Shhh shhh... It's okay. Sarah's going to be okay, and the rest of the team is also safe" I whispered only for her to hear.

Melissa walked back into the living room that was the newly transformed SPR headquarters. She kneeled down and started to clean her daughter's deep stab wound. John also got up to help her heal the young unconscious girl.

I turned back to look at my wife. She was slightly rubbing her enlarged stomach. A tiny smile had drawn itself on the side of my lip after watching this beautiful sight. _'My family, something I will have to keep protecting until the very end.'_

:::

My little child had started cooing at the end of my last sentence. I let out a warm smile, something I did often now that I was a dad. My wife sitting beside me was now stretching out for the child. "It's my turn, yet again."

"When you hit the five months part, it'll be my turn, kay'?" Bou-san said with an evil smirk, reminding the rest of the group not to forget he didn't go yet.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long update wait! Seriously, I have no excuse. I had lost my interest in this fanfic, but kept my resolve of updating it.<p>

**5 reviews or I won't upload the next chapter!**

Lol, finally I got a break from lots of school work. I also started buying the Death Note book series. It's very good!

Well, until the next chapter that SHOULD be posted in the next few weeks (maybe days, if I get more than 5 reviews!)


	7. Chapter 7 The New Leads

**Summary: **The whole team working at SPR talking about Mai's nine months of Pregnancy. Naru x Mai

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters in any way! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'._

**P.S: Please R & R! I'm asking 5 reviews in order to update. It would be greatly appreaciated.**

Chapter 7- The New Leads

**Mai's Pregnancy Status: 4 Months and a half**

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V<p>

I took a deep breath and decided to start the telling once again of my pregnancy memories...

:::

**: 2 Weeks Later : **

Nothing had happened since the last incident. Everything in the household seemed quiet, almost too quiet. My husband Naru had been investigating for any other suspicious ghost activities in the household. He seemed stressed in the past few days, so I'm guessing it wasn't going very well. My pregnancy had been going pretty well though, much to Naru's relief. My earlier morning sickness had subsided and now, I seemed to be drowsier at times. I would suddenly have an urge to sleep out of nowhere.

Oh, and Sarah had fully recovered from the traumatizing ghost encounter that happened 2 weeks ago. Her mother Melissa had been watching her like a hawk, trying to protect her precious daughter. Naru had also talked to me about the mother's behavior. Melissa seemed very lonely and would talk better with women than men. My husband put me in charge of gathering information that he couldn't get. According to him, he only got the 'surface' of the problem and not all the details. He was truly hopping that I could get more information out of her.

I woke up and shifted in the bed, trying to fall back asleep. I noticed that Naru was out of bed so I sat up, rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked at the time. _'It was 10:30! Oh no! I was really late! Why didn't Naru wake me up?'_ I thought while panicking. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed at the speed of light. I came running downstairs and not to my surprise, the whole team was already there in the living room, comfortably seated and waiting for me. I walked to my usual spot on the love seat beside my husband. I was embarrassed for being late, so I couldn't get myself to look at the others. I hear a snicker from Naru as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"So, did you figure anything new with Melissa?" he asked me, with a hint of hope in the tone he used. I simply shook my head slowly from side to side. My husband let out a deep sigh. _'I hope we find the ghost soon. The poor crew's exhausted and can't find any leads on it.'_

**: During the Afternoon :**

Naru left me alone with Melissa in the living room in order for me to continue on my part of the investigation. He was currently with the crew upstairs in Sarah's room with some professional cameras set up to pick up any ghost activities.

So there I was, sitting and drinking a cup of tea with the woman of the house. I had absolutely no idea of what to start talking about in order not to make my questioning obvious. I thought intensely for a few more seconds before saying "So , where has your husband been in the past two weeks? He didn't come home for a while now." The older woman simply looked at me with sadness into her eyes. "Yes, your right. I guess he doesn't approve of the other men in the house. He tends to get really jealous and when I announced to him that the leader of the SPR was a man, he left with the excuse that he had work to do."

I felt so bad for the poor Melissa who didn't have her husband by her side during these hard and painful times. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort the lonely woman and let out a week smile. "Is that why you are mad at the men in the crew?" I asked, wondering if it was the right thing to say. "That's partially the reason. It's not the crew's men itself but the fact that it reminds me of why my husband left. It's not my fault, but his', really. I just get all emotional because I really miss him."

I pulled her in a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. _'I really hope we can solve this case soon! Maybe her husband will come back once we're done our work here. The sooner this is over, the better!'_

**: Later that Night (around 10 pm) :**

Naru wasn't in bed yet, which was worrying me. He would stay up really late and fuss over this case. It's not good for his health. But if it's what he's got to do to solve this, I'll let him for now. I changed into my pajamas and slid into the soft comfortable bed. I quickly fell asleep due to a long day full of hard work and the fact that my pregnancy was making me exhausted.

**: Into Mai's Dream :**

I felt strange so I opened my eyes. Here I was again, dreaming about the past. I looked around the pitch black scene to find Gene, Naru's dead twin brother. With no success, I just waited for the dream's past to flow into me.

_There was a woman sitting on a couch in a small house looking very similar to the household we were currently staying it. A little girl popped up into the room and sat beside her mother. "So, where's daddy?" she asked. The mother put her head into her hands and started crying."I'm not sure sweetie." The older woman managed to say between sobs._

The part of that dream faded and a new one came.

_A man walked into the living room. The same little girl came rushing from upstairs and cried out "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms. He held her stiffly. 'Almost too stiffly'_ I thought.

_Later that day, the man left the house without saying hi to his wife. Because he left too quickly, he forgot most of his belongings in the kitchen where he left them, the place he was when he first arrived. The older woman came into the kitchen, now noticing her husband's belongings. "Ashley, come here please." The same little blond girl came rushing into the room at her mother's demand. "Was your father here?" The older woman continued. Ashley simply let out a small nod._

The dream wasn't so bad up to this point. It was definitely something sad, but not enough to make a ghost haunt this place. The dream then resumed.

_Then suddenly, a strange noise was heard from under some of the man's belongings. The mother dug into the pile of things and pulled out the source of the racket, a cell phone. She quickly flipped and opened it, looking at the caller I.D. and frowned. She pressed the 'talk' button and said "Hello?" She talked for a while, seeming angrier each time she would have to say something. Once the conversation ended, she turned the phone off and was as pale as a ghost. Ashley, who had been standing there the entire time suddenly asked gleefully. "Was that daddy?" The woman's face became filled with rage. She held up the phone and slammed it against the floor and looked in satisfaction when it shattered. The poor little Ashley looked up to her mother in fear. "No, that was definitely not your daddy, but more like his new girlfriend wondering why he wasn't answering his text messages." She said while gritting her teeth._

Then, the dream flashed away again. _'Odd, this case is really strange. The other things Melissa told us don't add up with my dream. Why would they hear a little girl's screaming? Ashley didn't have a problem... Or unless...' _I pondered, in between my dreams. Then, another flash came, and a new part of dream appeared.

_There was a little girl in the corner of a strange room, all beat up and bleeding. She had cuts all over her body and a black eye. The child awfully looked like the innocent Ashley. Then, her mother came in with a large belt in her hand. The blond girl didn't have the energy to run away. She simply trembled in fear as the older woman got closer to her. _I closed my eyes in order not to see what was happening next. _Screaming filled the strange room. "Why Carol? Why are you doing this to me, mother?"Ashley managed to say in between the pains grunts she was letting out. "You remind me too much of your father. You look like him and act like him! I must torture you as if you were Steve! That's what he deserves for leaving me." Carol snapped out. _

I couldn't get myself to watch the rest of the dream. It was simply too cruel. I shut my eyes and tried to block my ears. That's when two familiar hands were situated on my shoulders. I looked around to see the owner of those hands and there I saw, the smiling Gene. I was trembling in fear and he was comforting me.

"What you saw here might give my brother a good lead on this investigation." The man with black hair said softly.

**: Out of the Dream :**

I woke up quickly and I was breathing fast. I could also hear my heart beat through the pounding in my ears. I looked around and notice that my husband had just woken up from my sudden movement. "What's wrong Mai?" He asked, worry on his face. "I had a dream... and I also learned plenty of valuable information." I answered, still shaking in fear from what I saw. Naru wrapped his arm around me and gave me a light peck on the forehead.

I explained him the whole dream, bits by bits. I made sure to include the important and precise information such as the fact that the case must have happened recently because they were using cell phones. Plus, that I was in an odd room in this house that I had never seen.

:::

"... and I'm still frightened by that dream, even to this day. It was very a painful sight to see. The poor Ashley!" I said, finishing my part to the story. "So, who wants to go next?"

* * *

><p>Wow, this chapter is the longest I've ever written! I can't also believe the ideas I came up with. XD Everything was made up at 6 o'clock in the morning! I've got back my inspiration and passion in writing fanfictions so you can expect a new chapter very soon. Sorry for not updating enough! Now that the Christmas break is coming, lots of chapters (to this and other of my stories) will be updated.<p>

Also, I let it pass last time. I only got 4 reviews, but I decided to update anyway. Please review because I'm seriously not letting it slide next time. I would really appreciate ***5 reviews again***!

Thank you so much to everyone who took their time to review. You all made my day!

Sheibakelly


End file.
